


The Ghosts Made A Reality

by Fandom_junky101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dont hurt your babe's feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s06e09 Memory Found, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Puppies, Thiam, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_junky101/pseuds/Fandom_junky101
Summary: Theo and Liam being assholes to each other, Liam ends up hurting his baby's feelings ;_;





	The Ghosts Made A Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be switching some of their quotes.

"This was a terrible idea" Liam exclaimed, looking out the view from the window.

"Damn right, Captain Obvious" Theo muttered.

The pair were currently at Beacon Hills Memorial, against the Ghost Riders. Liam was looking out the glass, waiting for the halls to clear.

"I should've left you in the ground" Liam said to the were-coyote, facing the wall.

Angrily, Theo turned around, looking at the Beta and scoffed. "Oh really? You think I was having a party with cupcakes and unicorns?"

"What I think is, you got what you deserved". He continued. "And when the Ghost Riders find us, I'm not gonna do anything for you. I'm not gonna help you. I'm not gonna save you. I'm gonna do exactly what you would do to me. I'm gonna use you as bait."

 _Well...that hurt_. Theo thought. He looked down in anger and sadness as Liam looked away after he spoke his harsh words. At that moment, Theo did not know what to do, so he just closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He did not even realize he shed a few tears. Without knowing, Liam gave a deep breath, turning around, facing him.

"W-What...you're crying?" Liam asked, shockingly.

Annoyed, Theo replied. "What you never saw a _murdering psychopath_ cry before?" he dried the tears on his cheeks.

"I just didn't think-" Theo interrupted the Beta.

"You didn't think what? That you can say something like that and not expect me not to react the way I did. I may have done horrible things in the past, but haven't I proved myself today? Huh Liam?-" He was about to continue but ended up breaking down in tears once he glanced at the morgue freezers, remembering what he went through every time he fell asleep.

"Oh God. Don't cry, I'm sorry. Um um..."

Liam panicked, stepping towards the broken teen, not knowing what to do. He grabbed his face, making Theo look at him with his tear-filled hazel eyes. He smashed his lips onto Theo's, making his cries muffled. Liam had to admit, even though Theo had done unforgiving things in the past, for some reason it felt great kissing him. After a few seconds, Liam pulled away, leaving a shocked Theo staring at him.

"W-What? Why did yo-"

Still very close to each other, Liam explained. "Because Lydia remembered Stiles having a panic attack and she calmed him down by kissing him".

Still not knowing what to say, Theo just simply nodded, looking into Liam's beautiful blue eyes. Not even realizing, they were both slowly leaning into each other, their lips touching again. Theo sighed in the kiss, finally feeling loved the right way. He raised in confidence and placed his hands on Liam's waist, gripping him and putting him closer to his body. Liam smiled in the kiss, which Theo returned.

They finally broke the kiss, smiling at each other. Theo spoke up.

"The ghosts made a reality" he said, making Liam grin then embrace his body into a warm hug.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a cheesy ending but I actually loved this :D


End file.
